Child of Forgotten
by MurderByNature
Summary: Cursed by the man named Naraku, Migomi takes on the task, like many others that have similar fates, to seek revenge for her family and for herself. Leaving the village that she protected for half a century, she follows a group of adventurers to find out m
1. Chapter 1

"Are we there yet?" a little boy with a fluffy tail asked.

"No Shippo," a man with long, white hair and dog ears answered.

A few seconds later, the fox demon called Shippo asked again but was answered with the same answer but in an irritated tone from the dog demon. Shippo looked to his right of nothing but forest then a minute later he asked, "Are we there yet?"

"No!" the dog demon yelled.

Shippo jumped behind the human girl carrying a quiver of arrows and a bow he was walking next to and whined, "Kagome! Inu-Yasha's being scary again!"

"Stop scaring Shippo," Kagome said to Inu-Yasha trying to conceal her laughter of how easily these two demons got into the stupidest of fights.

"Hmph," grumbled Inu-Yasha. He titled his head up and sniffed the air. "We're close to a village," he said. Shippo gave a small smile that said that all his questions finally paid off.

After about half an hour of walking, Inu-Yasha, Shippo, Kagome, a monk, a demon slayer, and a cat-looking demon arrived at a small town beside a lake.

"Sango," Inu-Yasha turned to face the demon slayer, "Is this the place?"

"Yes, it is," Sango replied.

"So why exactly did you want us to come here and why did you keep it a secret from us on the journey?" the monk asked.

"I thought it would be better if I told you when we arrived here for some reason," Sango said. "And the reason for bringing you all here is because I heard that Onigumo once lived here."

"Hmm…" the monk thought, "How are we going to retrieve the information?"

"Miroku," said Shippo, "Why do you have to ruin good moments?"

"Miroku's right," Kagome said, "We have to figure out how we're going to get the information we need. The bigger question is what we're going to say. You know, we can't just go up to someone and say 'hey, do you know anything about a demon who wants to control the world?' We should…"

Kagome stopped when she realized that the group was not paying attention to her but to a person standing in front of a closed, iron gate. "Isn't that-?"

"It can't be," Sango said shocked.

"It's Naraku!" Shippo and Miroku yelled.

Inu-Yasha quickly drew his sword, the Tetsusaiga, and ran toward the person by the gate.

"Naraku," growled Inu-Yasha. The person turned around then jumped back at the sight of the sword. "It is you! Prepare to die!"

"Excuse me?" the person asked without a hint of fear and a feminine voice, "I do not know of this Naraku you speak of."

Inu-Yasha raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Wait, he doesn't sound like this," he thought, "This person sounds like a woman."

"Naraku, we found you, you don't need to disguise you're voice anymore!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

Now the person looked confused. "What are you talking about? I am not this so called Naraku."

"Enough games," Inu-Yasha said, "It's time for you to-"

"What's going on here?" a deep voice boomed. Inu-Yasha and the person that claims not to be Naraku turned to face a short, elderly man with a cane in one hand. At the same time, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and the cat demon caught up with Inu-Yasha. The old man turned to the person that Inu-Yasha was arguing with and asked, "Migomi, what's going on?"

Migomi watched Inu-Yasha sheath his sword then said, "I'm sorry Konichi but I was distracted from my work." It was said as if she did not care that she was interrupted at all.

Konichi stood for a moment to think then turned to Inu-Yasha. "And who might you be?" he asked.

Inu-Yasha took a step back and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Miroku. "We are just adventurers seeking answers to some puzzling questions and we thought we might seek our answers here."

"Hmm…" Konichi turned to face a handsome young man leaning against the gate.

"When did he get there?" was all could think Kagome because she didn't see anyone there before.

"Hemaru," Konichi said, "Take these few to the shrine."

"Yes, sir!" Hemaru said gleefully. "Follow me," he said to the group.

Konichi and Migomi stood behind, watching them leave to the east toward a beautiful shrine, surrounded by a garden of various flowers.

"Is it her?" Migomi whispered to Konichi.

"Yes," Konichi answered.

"So," Hemaru said cheerfully once they reached the shrine, "What kind of answers are you looking for?"

"Ones about a man named Onigumo," Inu-Yasha said.

Hemaru quickly glanced at Inu-Yasha then chuckled. "Well, good luck."

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Only a couple people know about him and some who know a lot won't speak of him." Hemaru smiled.

"Why?" Sango asked again.

"They have their reasons, but 'they' might only be one person. Remember that now. Umm, we should go in. Konichi will be expecting you to wait for him there," Hemaru opened the door and lead the group to a large room filled with unlit candles and a statue of a lady with long hair, smiling as if welcoming you to come in.

"I have my own work to attend to. Konichi will be with you shortly," Hemaru informed the group and bowed out the way.

Once he left the room, Inu-Yasha said, "The girl's a demon."

"What?" Kagome asked not quite hearing Inu-Yasha completely.

"Shippo," Inu-Yasha said, "Could you not smell a demon?"

"Yeah, I could," Shippo answered.

"She looks awfully a lot like Naraku," Sango said petting Kirara, the cat demon.

"We can't prove that she is really him," Miroku said looking at his cursed hand. "What do you think is behind the gate?"

Inu-Yasha shrugged, "Probably a road out of the village."

"It can't be," Sango said. "The only thing that's back there is the lake."

"Why would they put a gate leading to the lake where the rest of it is open to the village?" Kagome asked. "Even considering the fact that the lake was dangerous, it still would at least have wards or guards constantly around the gate."

"Beats me," Shippo said wandering around the statue. At that moment, the door slid open and Konichi walked in.

"What was it you wanted answered?" he asked calmly.

"We would like to know anything that can be said about the man called Onigumo," Kagome said.

Konichi shook his head. "I am sorry if this might come as a disappointment but not much can be said about the man. I was young when he was alive. From what I remember, he was a kind hearted man and I know that he traveled often. He had a wife, a son, and a daughter. They all lived in the village even when Onigumo traveled."

"Kind hearted?" Inu-Yasha thought.

"Are they still alive now?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, one of them," Konichi said, "His daughter."

"What about the rest of them?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"They were killed many years ago."

"Do you know by who – or what?" Sango asked.

"Yes, but it is not my place to tell you this."

"Do you know where we can speak with his daughter?" Miroku asked.

"Just beyond the gate to the west but I don't think that it's a good time to talk to her right now."

"Well," Kagome got up and bowed before Konichi, "thank you for you're time." She turned to face the rest of the group, "Let's go," she said and they stood up and bowed before Konichi then walked out of the shrine.

It was sunset already and the sun painted the group's surrounding's red.

"We should go find Onigumo's daughter," Miroku insisted.

"Not so fast mister," Kagome said, "Did you hear what he just said. 'I don't think that it's a good time to talk to her right now.'"

"And I don't think we should waste time unnecessarily," Sango said, "We should go."

"There's nobody in here!" Inu-Yasha yelled banging his fist into a tree and leaving a dent.

"Calm down Inu-Yasha, maybe she left before we got here," Miroku said gesturing Inu-Yasha to calm down.

"That son of a bitch! He probably set us up!" Inu-Yasha yelled, not listening to a word that Miroku just said.

"Leave him," Kagome said. The group watched Inu Yasha swear and curse while leaving more dents in the same tree.

"That tree is really strong," Shippo thought.

"Outsiders aren't welcomed here."

The group turned around to find Migomi standing behind them with her arms folded, looking extremely serious.

"We're looking for Oniguma's daughter," Sango said. "We were told that she might be here."

"Outsiders aren't welcomed here," Migomi repeated sternly.

"Don't tell me you're her," Inu-Yasha said doubtfully.

"Would it make a difference if I was or not," Migomi said even more seriously. "Leave or face the consequences!"

"We want answers!" Inu-Yasha growled.

"I'm warning you, leave now or else." Migomi warned.

"Or else what?" Inu-Yasha taunted.

Migomi jumped over their heads and landed on top of the water in front of a large rock with four symbols inscribed in it; each representing the four elements: Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. She then morphed into a woman with long, light green hair and even lighter green skin that could easily be mistaken for normal colored skin. She raised one hand up and the water began to flow into it and form a ball. The water then began to circle her.

"The statue," Kagome whispered remembering the statue of the women in the shrine.

"Leave now!" the changed Migomi yelled.

"I think we should leave," Kagome said scared while trying to hide behind Inu-Yasha.

"We want answers!" Inu-Yasha yelled at Migomi.

Migomi turned her hand a little to the left and more water began to circle around her then the water burst in all directions then it came flying toward Inu-Yasha's group in the form of a tidal wave.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're finally awake," a familiar cheerful voice said. Kagome got up to find Hemaru sitting on the floor a few feet away from her. She looked around and saw that the rest were sitting awake, soaking wet, and scattered around the room. They were in the room with the statue again but this time the candles were lit.

"Quite an attack you guys took there," Hemaru said in his normal cheery voice.

Kagome turned to see Inu-Yasha sulking and muttering something under his breath. "That little - !" he grumbled, "Arrgh! Just wait!"

Sango struggled to get up. "The girl," she said wearly.

"What girl?" Hemaru asked.

"Onigumo's daughter," Sango said still trying to keep herself up.

"How can you think of that at a time like this," Inu-Yasha grumbled.

Hemaru chuckled, "You encountered her twice (I can't say they were very good meetings) and you don't even know it's her. You don't see that happening everyday."

"What?" Miroku said surprised.

"You mean that Migomi-" Sango started.

"- is Onigumo's daughter!" both Inu-Yasha and Kagome finished.

"You couldn't tell?" Hemaru asked.

"You mean that that's how Onigumo looked?" Kagome asked.

"It's been fifty years since he died," Hemaru said, "I can't say that I know anything about him but Konichi always said that she looked just like her father."

Miroku rubbed his forehead, "Why was she so mad at us when we went through the gate."

Hemaru took a moment to think, "I don't know. She doesn't act like that normally. What was it you called her when you first met?"

"We mistook her for a man named Naraku," Sango said while nodding her head suggestively at Inu-Yasha.

"That's probably it," Hemaru said getting up and walking toward a pile of dry cloth towels. Hemaru picked up a few, and then gave two to Sango and one to everyone else. Kirara came up to Sango and Sango wrapped a towel around her.

"Migomi told me that when she was young, a man named Naraku killed both her mother and her brother," Hemaru said. He didn't sound as happy as he usually did.

"Oh," Kagome sadly said.

"And she didn't try to avenge her family?" Inu-Yasha asked curiously.

"She said she will someday," Hemaru answered.

Kagome looked at the statue and said, "The statue. Migomi changed into that person."

Hemaru looked at the statue. "Oh, she did? You must have really angered her. The statue resembles her mother and Migomi doesn't normally changes into her."

"_Just like Naraku,"_ Inu-Yasha thought.

"Was her mother a demon?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Yes, she was. You can say that she was the guardian of this village. She protected it from other attacking demons."

"_A demon that protects a village…"_ Inu-Yasha thought.

"Does Migomi take on any other forms?" Miroku asked.

"As far as I know," Hemaru began, "She takes on a form similar to her brother's."

"_She takes on forms of members of her family,"_ Kagome thought._ "Is that her way of remembering them?"_

"It's not my place to tell you any of this," Hemaru said, "So please, don't tell her about anything that was discussed here."

The group nodded.

Shippo got up, stumbling every now and then, and then asked, "Who is Migomi to you?"

Inu-Yasha punched Shippo on his head, forcing Shippo to sit back down. "Shut up Shippo," he mumbled.

Hemaru look dumbfounded. The smile on his face was gone and now he looked sad. "She's like a mother to me." The entire group was staring at him now. "When my mother and father died from an illness when I was still a child," Hemaru continued, "she took me in and tried her best to take care of me while she was having… err… problems of her own." Hemaru saw how the group was staring at him and got up and said, "I should be going." He walked up to the door then looked back at the group with a smile, "If you decide to stay for a few days, I don't think you should talk to Migomi for a while." Then he left, closing the door behind him.

"Idiot," Inu-Yasha said punching Shippo on the head again, this time knocking him out.


	3. Chapter 3

"We don't have a reason to stay here anymore," Inu-Yasha said. "Waste of our time," he muttered.

Kagome sighed. "Maybe we should try talking to Migomi before we leave."

"We tried that once before and we almost drowned," Sango said.

"Well," Miroku started, "It's been three days. It wouldn't hurt to try."

"It wouldn't hurt to try," Inu-Yasha said with sarcasm. "That's what I thought last time and guess what happened-we were knocked out for four hours!"

Shippo gave Inu-Yasha a big childish grin. "Are you afraid of her?"

"No! Why would I be?"

"Great," Kagome said pulling Inu-Yasha by the arm. "Then we can go talk to her. Sango, is that okay with you?"

"Uh-huh," Sango replied, "But do you think that Inu-Yasha should go since he was the one that provoked her?"

"Leave me with all the blame," Inu-Yasha grumbled.

"Good point," Shippo said nodding. "Inu-Yasha, you should stay."

Inu-Yasha looked at Shippo evilly, opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Kagome. "No," she said, "He should apologize."

"Apologize my ass," Inu-Yasha growled.

"It's the only way that we'll be able to talk to her with _you_ around." Kagome pointed her finger to Inu-Yasha face.

"Make me," Inu-Yasha taunted.

"I will!" Kagome yelled.

"Do it then!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

Kagome stared at Inu-Yasha for a moment then grinned. "Sit boy." Inu-Yasha feel face front into the ground, leaving an imprint of his body.

"I guess Kagome won that argument," Miroku said wide-eyed.

"Oh, yeah! You go Kagome!" Shippo yelled dancing.

"We better get going," Kagome said. "Let's ask around."

"Migomi? You just missed her," Hemaru informed the group once the group asked for Migomi.

"Oh, well do you now where she went?" asked Kagome.

"She went on a walk along the outskirts of the village."

"Oh," Kagome said sadly, "Well, thanks anyway."

"You're welcome," Hemaru replied.

"We have no reason to be here anymore Kagome," Inu-Yasha said once Hemaru was out of sight. "And you better not be thinking of chasing after her."

"I'm not," Kagome said biting her nail.

"What's wrong with you?" Inu-Yasha asked.

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha, gave a faint smile and shook her head, "Nothing."

"Hmm…" Miroku looked at the sky, "If we leave now we won't get very far before nightfall. We might have to camp out."

Inu-Yasha took awhile to think. "Let's go," he said.

"Inu-Yasha, is this really a shortcut?" Kagome asked moving a branch out of her way.

"Positive," Inu-Yasha replied.

"We should have taken the main road," Miroku said quietly.

"It's already nightfall, Inu-Yasha," Sango said yawning, "We should at least be somewhere by now."

"Hey!" Inu-Yasha yelled "All you have to know is that this is a shortcut."

The entire group gave Inu-Yasha a disbelieving look. Inu-Yasha returned their look with a do-not-question-me look. "Hmmm…" Inu-Yasha turned around quickly and continued walking and the rest of the group followed, but all of a sudden, Inu-Yasha stopped with his right ear turned a little as if he was trying to hear something.

"Do you hear anything?" Inu-Yasha asked quietly.

"No," everyone answered.

Inu-Yasha stood listening for a couple more seconds, "There it goes again." He walked to the right then looked down a hill. A person with long, wavy black hair was walking in a clearing. Blood was dripping down his right arm and he was dragging a full length coat of baboon skin in his right hand.

Kagome came up beside Inu-Yasha. Her eyes suddenly grew wide and she gasped. "It's-" she began.

"Naraku," Inu-Yasha finished.


	4. Chapter 4

"What would Naraku be doing here?" Kagome whispered to Inu-Yasha.

"I don't know," Inu-Yasha answered, staring at the bloody hand and slightly pulling out the Tetsusaiga, "but whatever it is, it's probably not good."

"Wait," Kagome gasped, holding Inu-Yasha's hand, "he has jewel shards in his right hand."

"How many?" Miroku asked.

"I think there's three," Kagome answered, "but they're not embedded…"

"Well, then, I guess I shouldn't worry about any extra power," Inu-Yasha said, quickly jumping out from the set of trees they were hiding behind.

"Inu-Yasha, wait!" Sango yelled, following him.

"We have you now, Naraku!" Inu-Yasha yelled, dropping his sword into the place Naraku was standing, raising a cloud of dust as his sword fell.

Avoiding Inu-Yasha's attack, Naraku jumped back into the cloud of dust left from the Tetsusaiga's impact with the ground.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Inu-Yasha yelled, running into the dust in search for Naraku. As the dust cleared, Inu-Yasha caught sight of the moving bamboo skin and swung his sword in the direction, hoping to injure Naraku, but to his dismay, Narkau jumped out of the way and landed behind a rock.

"Why do you hide?" Inu-Yasha mocked.

"Because you're trying to kill me," Naraku growled, but in a more feminine and familiar voice, "and it seems like for no apparent reason!"

"What?" Inu-Yasha said shocked, "It's you – from before!"

"Yes, and what in hell's name are you attacking me for?" Migomi asked calmly.

"I knew I should have stopped you," Sango said, finally catching up to Inu-Yasha. "There was something strange about Naraku being here, especially in person.

"So you knew it was her all along and yet you didn't tell me?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"I tried to stop you but you weren't listening," Sango answered.

Migomi glared behind Inu-Yasha and Sango at the group sliding down from behind a tree. "I see you brought the rest of your friends," she grumbled. Grunting she said, "If you don't mind, I'd rather be on my way."

"No," Inu-Yasha said in a serious tone, "we have to talk to you."

"And why should I care if you do?" Migomi asked indifferently.

"What are you doing here?" Sango inquired ignoring the last comment.

"That's none of your concern," Migomi glared.

"Damn it if it isn't!" Inu-Yasha grumbled. "We've been trying to get hold of you for days now and now that we've found you, we're not letting you get away."

"That's nice to know," Migomi said in an apathetic voice.

"Okay, if you won't answer my question," Sango said, "I want to know why you're carrying a bamboo's skin and why you're hand is covered in blood."

Migomi looked to her right for what seem like 5 minutes in deep thought then mumbled something under her breath. "I probably lost him by now anyway," she said to herself.

"Lost who?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Why are you so concerned?" Migomi returned.

"Your attitude is really pissing me off," Inu-Yasha growled.

"Well, you are not the one that has just been attacked by the person you're currently speaking with, am I not right?" Migomi angrily asked.

Inu-Yasha glared at Migomi then crossed his arms.

Migomi looked at him, then Sango, then to the group now approaching. "I really must go," she said without waiting to be acknowledged and jumped out of sight.

"What was that all about?" Miroku asked.

"We just had another negative encounter with our friend from the village," Sango said, glaring at Inu-Yasha.

"So, it wasn't Naraku?" Kagome asked.

Inu-Yasha shook his head.

"Then why was she carrying the skin and the jewel shards?" Kagome asked.

"She wouldn't answer our questions," Sango said.

"If you asked me," Miroku mumbled, "I'd say that she was hiding something for us."

"You and me both," Kagome nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

"Konichi!" Migomi yelled as she ran around the shrine, a wooden staff in one hand, in search of the elder but instead, as she ran into a room, she spotted Hemaru looking out a window. "Oh, Hemaru," Migomi said surprised.

Hemaru turned to see who was calling him then smiled once he saw Migomi. "Yes?"

"Have you seen Konichi anywhere?"

"Yes, he's in that room." Hemaru pointed to a door in the corner. "Why do you ask?"

"I need to talk to him," Migomi said, staring at the door and tightening her grip on the groves of her staff.

Hemaru looked at Migomi sadly. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

"Why do you say that?" Migomi asked.

"You have your mother's rod with you and you normally only take that hunting," Hemaru sighed, "and it's far too early in the morning for that."

"Who said that I wasn't going out to catch the early prey?" Migomi asked, forcing a smile.

"Migomi," Hemaru looked down at the floor with a lowered voice, "you know well enough that I won't believe that."

"Migomi looked out the window that Hemaru was found looking out. "I can't hide anything from you, can I?" she smiled.

"Hemaru sent a smile back, "I have you to thank for that." He sighed sadly. "And I can't beg you to stay if you really have to leave."

"Can you tell–?"

"Yes," Hemaru interrupted, "I'll inform everyone and, don't worry; I'll protect the village for you."

Migomi smiled at Hemaru, "I know you will do well, I raised you well."

Hemaru gave Migomi a hug. "You've been the closest thing to a mother to me," he said, still embracing Migomi, "and I'll always love you for that." He let her go. "To add to that, you have done plenty for this village; you need a break." He paused for a second then asked, "Do you still need to talk to Konichi?"

Migomi looked at the room door that Konichi was aid to occupy. She shook her head, "No, I don't." She paused for awhile, "Can you tell him when he wakes up that I'm leaving on a journey and I promise that I'll come back. He should know why."

"I will," Hemaru said.

She smiled, "that's if he hasn't heard our conversation," then all of a sudden, tears started to form in her eyes, but turned to look out the window. "Thank you," she told Hemaru.

"Are you crying?" Hemaru asked.

"Why would I be?" Migomi answered, stiffly. "You know I don't cry." Knowing that Hemaru didn't believe her, she grabbed her foster son's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I'll miss you."

Hemaru pulled Migomi close and gave her a hug. "I'll miss you too mother," he smiled.

"Hey," Kagome cheerfully said, "why don't we tell scary stories or sing some songs?"

Inu-yasha looked at her with a disbelieving look. "Are you okay?" he asked her. "Are you catching a fever or something?"

"I'm fine," Kagome growled. "It was just a suggestion."

"You can't blame her for asking," Miroku said. "It's not very fun sitting around a fire doing absolutely nothing. We should do something."

"Like what?" Kagome asked quickly, giving Miroku a suspicious glare that was late accompanied by Sango's.

"Well," Miroku grinned and Sango and Kagome both slapped him on the back of his head. "Pervert," they mumbled.

Inu-Yasha and Shippo watched and laughed as Miroku cried in pain and Kagome and Sango began a conversation about the faults of men.

Suddenly, Miroku became silent as he spotted a strange shadow passing through a set of trees. "Did any of you see that?"

Inu-Yasha and Shippo gave Miroku a puzzled look. "Maybe they hit him too hard," Shippo whispered to Inu-Yasha who nodded in agreement.

"I heard that," Miroku said annoyed, "but I'm serious. I saw something move."

"Miroku looked at the area where he saw the figure knowing that he wasn't just seeing things.

"Hmm…" Migomi thought as she peered over the boulder she was hiding behind. "This isn't good," she mumbled as the monk she met in the village looked away from the direction she was in. She could not risk continuing the path for fear of detection but she also knew that this was the quickest way to her destination and going another way will only take twice as long.

"I guess we should get some sleep now," she heard the girl with the giant boomerang say.

"You guys go ahead," the dog demon said, "I'll keep watch.

There were various yawns coming from different people in the group and the snapping of leaves as they set to lay for sleep.

"Wonderful," Migomi groaned in her head then gave a look of awkward disappointment at the tree across from her. "Maybe I should get a little rest," she yawned silently, closing her eyes, "just until the dog falls asleep." The next thing she knew, something was being jabbed into the side of her rib.

"It's Naraku!" she heard a little boy scream.

"No," a girl said, "It's Migomi."

"Damn," Migomi thought, finally realizing that she overslept and that it was daytime. "Play dead," was the first thing she could think of.

"Is she alive?" a little boy's voice asked.

"No," the girl said, "she's still breathing. She's just asleep."

"Damn it!" Migomi screamed in her head.

"What is she doing here?" she heard the dog demon ask.

Migomi heard movement as if someone as getting up and took this as her time to flee so she quickly jumped behind a tree, leaving nothing but the wind to indicate her movement.

"Maybe we should wake her… she's gone!" another girl screamed.

"She disappeared," she heard the monk say.

Not waiting for another discovery, Migomi dashed through the trees that outlined the path.


End file.
